


Hindsight

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [22]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Post-Season/Series 01, Sadness, Self-Blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the worst moments of both their lives, Alec Hardy and Ellie Miller wish they could turn back time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @timepetalsprompts "back in time" prompt, and I wish I could go back in time because I ironically had the idea after the deadline. Better late than never, I suppose!

HARDY

Pain has a way of taking over your life, making you focus on just getting through the day without succumbing. So it is understandable if some details slip through the cracks.

Alec Hardy, suffering though literal and figurative heartache, realizes he's missed some huge details as his wife, the woman with whom he has created a beautiful daughter, confesses that she lost a very important piece of evidence. And she confesses more. She confesses her infidelity and her anger and despair and her disdain for the marriage he thought was his touchstone. She says that he doesn't see her anymore, that Dave does, and that is why she turned to him. 

He wishes he could go back in time and discover when he stopped seeing her. When he became so wrapped up in his own pain that he forgot to notice her. Hindsight is 20/20, he thinks. What would he have done differently? How could he have prevented this mess? 

It doesn't matter now, he thinks as he has to turn his attention to salvaging the case and protecting his daughter. You can't turn back the hands of time. 

 

MILLER

Pain has a way of sneaking up on you and knocking you breathless. It only takes three words from Hardy in the interrogation room to knock the wind out of her. She thought her marriage, which was her touchstone, her escape from the horror of Danny's murder, was unassailable. She had no idea that an assault would come from within. 

She wants Hardy to go back and take those three words back and he just won't. The truth of his words makes her sick. 

She wishes she could turn back time, before the discovery of Danny's body, before she took those bloody sleeping pills, before Florida, before everything went to hell and figure out how to save Joe from himself. She wishes she'd seen the signs and stopped him. She wishes she could have done something to prevent this horrific mess. 

As much as she hates shitty platitudes she can't help but think that hindsight is 20/20. And there's nothing to be done about it. There's nothing left to do but go forward. She has to protect her sons. You can't turn back time, no matter how much you might want to.


End file.
